What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted?
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: The last time we saw Alex she was in tears and being forced into the pub before she was ready. What if she'd had the presence of mind to argue her way into staying in Gene's world? Obviously AU and a whole lot happier than the title suggests. No real smut, rated M for safety.


A

**What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?**

She awoke when his hand began caressing her breast. They were spooning, it was how she slept now, only with him though. With every other man she'd stuck to her own side of the bed and expected her partner to do the same, but not with Gene. With him she felt the need for physical contact even during sleep, apparently the Manc lion was the same, initiating the contact when she didn't. Even after one of their now seldom rows they would gravitate together, their bodies demanded the closeness even when their minds refused it.

It was their anniversary today and a rare day off, just as well as last night the celebrating had taken a physical turn and they'd managed very little sleep. A whole year ago, as far as she could tell - time meant so little in this world, Alex had walked away from the Railway Arms, telling Gene that she wasn't ready to be thrown on the scrap heap just yet and he'd have to put up with her 'fruitcake ways' a little longer. He'd argued that it wasn't safe, he didn't need her, didn't want her even, but the admiration that shone out of his appreciative blue eyes told a different story. The Gene-Genie needed his Bolly-Kecks but was too scared of rejection to tell her.

They'd shared a take-away back at his house and after, as Gene listed all the reasons she was better off in the saloon bar of copper's heaven and punctuating each point by waving his tumbler of Scotch around, Alex had simply started to undress, first herself then him. He was still protesting as she guided his hand to her breast and effectively ended his protests with their first serious kiss.

After that night Alex had simply moved in and CID at Fenchurch East carried on as it had BK, before Keats, except that it's 2 senior officers argued less and made love infinitely more.

A wave of pleasure rolled over her and Alex exhaled a blissful sigh as his roughly textured digits explored the mound of her breast lazily, not trying to make anything of it, just enjoying the feel of her flesh and her encouraging moans. Her nipple peaked immediately, obviously ready for more, well she couldn't control her reaction to him, never had been able to even though she'd spent 2 years fighting it, couldn't remember why now, so it couldn't have been important.

"Morning Bols."

Gene's voice was sleepy and smoke roughened. She used to object to his smoking, not now though, they were already dead what more could happen?

"Good morning my love."

She wriggled a little closer, deliberately rubbing her backside against his groin to see just how 'awake' he was – not yet but he was getting there. She thought she heard his slight gasp at her actions and did it again just for the pleasure of giving him pleasure.

"Sleep well?"

Was it her imagination or did he sound a little more alert? Alex turned in his arms and smiled at him.

"Not really, a big, bad, Northern copper kept me up 'til gone 4."

Gene gave a short cough of laughter.

"Bastard! I'll have to sort him out later."

Alex nudged his nose with hers and drew her lips tenderly over his pout.

"It's OK, I've already taken care of him."

She kissed him again, with a little more intent.

"Once in the office."

She traced his lips with her tongue.

"Once on the sofa."

Then tugged gently at his bottom lip with her teeth.

"And then twice in bed."

Gene rolled them so that he was on top, thighs between her legs and gazing lustfully into her eyes.

"You forgot the shower." He said as he slowly eased inside her.

While she was still capable of coherent thought, before her mind was swamped by the sensations of his potent lovemaking, Alex gave thanks for the last year. She had started it with a broken heart but now one year on it had mended completely and she was looking forward to eternity with Gene.

XXXXX

A/N – Those 2 WILL be together and happy, damn it!


End file.
